


Inhale

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM, M/M, Other, Smut, Transmasc, Transmasculine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill and his transmasc lover have sex, and Adrian asks Bill to choke him with those big, strong arms.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Transmasc Character
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 3





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone subscribing to my stuff. I realized I wasn’t posting this collection of one shots in the most effective manner, so I’m sorry if you’re getting notifications for things you already read.

Sitting on the couch, Adrian scrolled through his phone, bored. Bill was typing away intently, working hard on the next episode of _Barry_ , eyes scrunched as he curved over the laptop.  
“Hey,” Adrian jostled him with a foot.  
“Hmm?” Bill turned his head, but his eyes stayed on the screen.  
Flipping around and crawling towards him, Adrian nuzzled into his neck, brushing his lips and grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin just below Bill’s ear.  
“Hey now,” Bill pulled away from him, giggling. “I’m trying to work here.”  
“Uh huh…” Adrian slid a hand down to palm Bill’s cock through his pants. “So am I.” Continuing to kiss and nibble at Bill’s neck, he unzipped his pants and crept his hand inside, humming appreciatively when he found him half hard. Using his other hand to comb through Bill’s unruly dark locks, Adrian skimmed his stubbly cheek with his own before joining their mouths, gently stroking his cock until he was fully erect beneath his fingers.  
“ _Come fuck me_ ,” he murmured against Bill’s mouth. Nodding, Bill cast his laptop aside and followed him to the bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went.   
Adrian slid back on the bed and Bill climbed in after, making a cage around him with his body before lowering his hips to gently rub their cocks together. Joining their mouths, Bill and Adrian’s hands explored, kneading flesh and bunching in hair as they rubbed together.   
“Tell me what you want,” Bill pulled away, licking his full pink lips and searching Adrian’s eyes.  
Adrian swallowed, hips lifting, searching for friction against Bill’s beautiful body. “I want you to choke me. Choke me, Bill.”  
Bill’s eyes went wide, and he clenched his teeth, causing his prominent jaw to sharpen. “Yeah? You want me to choke you? You want my hand around your throat while I fuck you?”  
“Yes, please, _fuck_ , Bill,” Adrian pleaded, rutting against him shamelessly and holding desperately to his slight love handles.   
Reaching into the bedside stand, Bill retrieved the lube, applying some to his fingers and inserting two deep inside Adrian, curling upward, causing him to bite his lip when Bill brushed against his prostate. Pulsing inside him, Bill gently rubbed the head of Adrian’s cock with his thumb until Adrian was pressing his heels into the mattress, forcing Bill’s fingers deeper and panting.  
“ _Fuck me, Bill. I need you to fuck me_ ,” Adrian’s fists were bunched in the sheets, eyes shut tight as Bill applied lube to his entrance and his own cock.   
Positioning himself against Adrian’s tight muscle and leaning forward, Bill lightly slapped him. “ _Look at me_.”  
Eyes flying open, Adrian saw the hungry look on Bill’s face as he sheathed his massive cock inside his body. Gasping and arching his back, Adrian was always grateful Bill gave him a moment to get used to the sensation before he began to swivel his hips, large palm grasping Adrian’s cock and stroking lightly.  
“You ready?” Bill’s blue eyes were stormy as they met his own, and Adrian nodded. “Okay, remember, just pinch me if you need me to stop.”  
“Okay.”  
One large hand came to his throat, a thumb compressing the carotid artery on one side, his middle and ring finger on the other, applying pulsing pressure. Piercing oceanic eyes stared back at Adrian, the intensity overwhelming. Nose flared, jaw clenched hard, Bill’s face was inflamed with a lustful look almost approaching rage as he began to pound into him, and the expression made Adrian ache with desire.  
Spurred on by the sight of Bill’s strong arm flexed above him, Adrian ground forcefully, hips rocking wild in search of release. The restriction of blood to his brain seemed to send it all to his already throbbing cock, and as Adrian’s nails clawed the sheets, he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on.  
Bill thought he saw Adrian starting to fade a bit, so he removed his hand, allowing him to catch his breath while he angled his hips higher, determined to hammer against his prostate with every slam of his hips.  
Moaning with abandon, Adrian could feel himself getting close. “ _Choke me, Bill. Choke me while I cum, please, fuck_.”  
Replacing his hand and fixating on his eyes once again, Bill worked Adrian’s cock furiously as he fucked him, Adrian trembling as his cum spurted across his abdomen and chest, eyes rolling in his head. Immediately Bill released his neck, slowing his strokes so Adrian could come down a little.   
“You okay?” Bill trailed his fingers over Adrian’s face, hard cock still calmly rocking in and out of him.  
Adrian nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He kissed Bill intensely, thumb rubbing small circles against his stubble. “ _Cum inside me, Bill,_ ” he murmured, clenching his body around Bill’s cock to encourage him.  
Smiling, Bill rocketed forth, head down and gripping Adrian tight, moans turning into high whimpers as his movements grew erratic. With a final stroke, he bit down on the spot where Adrian’s neck joined his shoulder and Adrian gasped in delight, carding his fingers through Bill’s chestnut hair as his breathing slowly returned to normal on top of him.  
Rolling off, Bill flopped back on the bed. “Well, are you going to let me get some writing done now?” He raised one of his prominent eyebrows in Adrian’s direction.  
Adrian grinned mischievously,“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom :-)


End file.
